


When I Realised I Love You

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at Hogwarts, AU in regards to timeframe (follows on from HBP, but is set months later – think as if Voldemort is delayed in attacking Hogwarts). Harry realises he loves Ginny, as they spend time together planning their next date. HarryxGinny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Realised I Love You

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Set at Hogwarts, AU in regards to timeframe (follows on from HBP, but is set months later – think as if Voldemort is delayed in attacking Hogwarts). Harry realises he loves Ginny, as they spend time together planning their next date.

Warnings: Obscene amount of fluff, hint of smut.

Pairings: HarryxGinny

WHEN I REALISED I LOVE YOU

Harry smiled down at Ginny, enfolded in his arms. Her hair shone like spun-gold in the sunlight, and her lightly freckled skin seemed to glow. He realised then, that he loved her. Ginny and Harry had been going out for seven months now, and they spent almost all their time together. Even the dark threat of Voldemort couldn't ruin his happiness.

He ran his finger along her cheek, smirking slightly at how Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Ginny," he whispered into her ear, "come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Ginny opened her eyes at him quizzically. "I go to Hogsmeade with you every time, what makes this time any different?" "I want to take you on a date, a real one, without Ron standing guard." Ginny looked him up and down. "Hmmm, alright Chosen One, but you better make it worth my while." Ginny smirked at him, before leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
